seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamire Nadile
Introduction "Humans are weird creatures who don't deserve to exist. Those whom face peril reign more upon the innocent. To achieve real world piece, I Alone will exterminate any human scum that come across my path." Nadile after exterminating a pirate in the Grand Line. Yamir Nadile is a world famous assassin known for his extremely powerful and rare Devil Fruit, the Kyu-Kyu no Mi. Yamir has an image of a world where there we no revolt, a world that was with out death and peril. A world that would never exist. He is the world's best assassin whom came from nothing to something he never though he would be. Abilities and Power Yet again, Yamir ate the Kyu-Kyu no Mi which allows him to borrow the traits of that of a vampire. His Devil Fruit gave him the power any normal man would kill for, making him one of the main targets for Devil Fruit Hunters. Yamir's Devil fruit is no joke yet alone. Mixed with the art of swordsmanship, his power is doubled twice more-fold. Rumors say it that he can cut a ship in half with a mini-dagger while shackled with Sea-Prism Stone. The Dagger he has also comes with a unknown Devil Fruit that distorts the vision of whom sees it. No one knows how he got the Devil Fruit on the blade specifically, but it is labeled as a cursed weapon. Story Growing up in Galberth town, one of the most impoverished economies in all of the South Blue, took a toll on him from birth. Due to the recent diseases that spreaded throughout the town, Yamir Nadile was born with a deficiency. A deficiency that ate his eye sight, he was blind. His birth was even a curse to his family as well. He was always the weakest one of out his family of Assassins and was not favored at all. There was a strange feeling about him, like he could have seen you even though he was blind from birth. This gave him the reputation of the Demon Child. Years later after his birth, after total desertion from his family's clan due to their bias nepotism against him instead of his old siblings. He now wanted revenge for his childhood, he did not want to see his family live any longer and wanted them dead. Yamir was now a man whom's goal was fueled by envy and wrath. Yamir seeked for great power from his old blind self. He wanted to gain power from a Devil Fruit he admired, the Pika Pika no Mi. Sadly, that devil fruit was already taken by the Admiral Kizaru. He had no other Devil Fruit until he met a Scientist. A mad scientist that was no mad that he would sacrifice his own children to succeed in his plans. His name was Dr. Mentagase and he was experimenting on the old, forgot man made devil fruits called 'SMILES'. This time he did not want to focus on Animals but move on to mythical powers that were not of the Animal Kingdom. After years and years of experimenting to perfect a Devil Fruit, he succeeded. Dr. Mentagase had now a Devil Fruit that would be hunted by many. He successful made the 'Project Number #490' later to be known as the Kyu-Kyu no Mi which was self named by Yamir himself. Dr. Mentagase did not aim after a specific fusion, he just gambled by placing some animal DNA into a Fruit and extract "Soul Extract". The fruit was a fake-Zoan type Devil Fruit that did not turn the user into the animal desired, which randomly was of a Bat. Though, the Devil Fruit was not perfected. It had its flaws, Yamir could not have turn into a Bat... but that of a Vampire. He had claws from a bear, speed of a leopard, eyes of a snake, skin of a rhinoceros and hippopotamus and Fangs of a blood-sucking bat. Those were the features of mythical creature called a Vampire. His blindness was cured due the new eyes of the serpent that was packed with the fruit. He now had power. The power of a king and the combination of a special SMILE that ignored the effects of a normal Devil Fruit's weakness. After receiving a 'SMILE', he murdered his family and became one of the most mentally unstable men in all of the seas. He was at times when no Yonko was present, the time Straw Hat Luffy became the King of The Pirates. He climbed through the ranks and was officially a Yonko at the age of 30. He now had power over the seas due to the death of Straw Hat Luffy, and the disappearance of his crew. He massacred kingdoms and kingdoms of people until his hands became a crimson red. One he knew it, he has bounty of 1,700,000. His bounty later was paused. Category:Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Yonko Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Sovereign Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Swordsman Category:Human Category:Fishman Karate User Category:Devil Fruit Weapon User